


Rosemary mermaid adventure :D

by nobodyok



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, Inconsistent updating, Mermaidstuck, mermaid, mermaid au, rosemary, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyok/pseuds/nobodyok
Summary: Rose is a mermaid-esc creature on a mission. She must find the chosen one. Kanaya is a normal-ish teen with a troubled home life. It's gay, it's fun. This is just something I'll work on when bored, so I can't say this will ever be finished. I know it's so cliche but I swear it'll be good.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 4





	Rosemary mermaid adventure :D

It started with the sea. Those gentle lapping waves and that soft warm sand. Lucky Rose had emerged right as the sun began to set, so she could still take advantage of the sand being warmed by the sun’s rays. In the distance, there were seagulls calling. Rose watched the mosaic sky and sighed. Another night and still no luck. How long would she need to search before she could be done with this whole mess? 

It’s not like she was eager to find what she was looking for. She never really agreed with this particular tradition. But if she didn’t find it soon, there would be consequences. Rose loved her family. Ruining this chance would mean being kicked out to live on dry land. As much as she loves the warm sand, it would dry her out soon enough. 

Oh well, she thought before standing and turning around to survey the beach. This was not her usual spot, but not too far away that she would be late for breakfast. Rose quickly looked down the long beach to her right, where she usually got up. If anyone did show up now, it would not take her long to get back. Once again, that line crossed her mind. Oh well. And she stepped out further along the beach.

Rose could feel the sand getting warmer and softer as she went. This is where it got difficult. She began to stumble on her untrained legs, waving her arms about in an attempt to stabilize herself. These attempts were mostly failures, resulting in several almost-wipeouts. This went on for about 5 minutes. Although Rose was clumsy, she was very careful to never fully fall. If she did, her wet body would be covered in sand. That would be a nightmare of a feeling.

Finally, Rose found herself at a hard rocky road. Her family had provided her with clothing: An ill-fitting black hoodie and grey sweatpants. She was grateful for these gifts, but she would have been maybe a bit happier if she had gotten some shoes. Unfortunately, her family had forgotten what little time they had spent on land. The blisters on their feet had faded many years ago, and with them the memory of hard rock roads. 

Rose had spent enough nights searching that she now had hard calluses on the balls and soles of her feet. This made the journey not quite as agonizing as it had once been. Speaking of the journey. Where was she going, anyway?

The only places that would be open at this time of night would be bars and public parks. Rose thought better of trying to get into a bar. She did not look nor sound of-age. Anyway, she had heard tales of what happened in bars. The park sounded like a fine option, but there was a problem. She had no idea where it was. What to do...

It started with the cold night air. Kanaya had just closed the door of her small home. Well, not hers. Her parent’s small home. It was on nights like this, when the constant arguing and hostility got the better of her, that Kanaya would like to take walks. She knew it wasn’t safe, but honestly, the constant vague paranoia felt better than being trapped under that roof. Recently it felt like these night walks were becoming more frequent.

Kanaya continued to think as she began the walk to the park. The more frequent escapes could be explained by her parent’s arguments becoming more predictable. Every night, dad had burned the rice, or mom had left her muddy shoes on in the house. Petty and simple things became the fucking end of the world. With that aggressive thought, Kanaya kicked at a pebble. The small rock plinked into a storm drain. How useless. Couldn’t even keep a pebble for more than a second.

Before Kanaya’s thoughts could consume her any more, she spotted something odd. A girl. Usually, the sighting of a woman on the sidewalk would be ordinary. But something about this one felt odd. First of all, she was dressed way too light for the windy ocean-side night, only a loose sweater and what looked to be exercise shorts. Second, she looked utterly stumped. Almost as if she’d been dropped out of the sky, she just did not belong. 

The tapping of pebbles on concrete stopped as Kanaya froze. Normally something like this wouldn’t bother her, but something about this girl. The way her damp blonde hair seemed to float in the wind. The peculiar glint her skin had, as if reflecting the moonlight. It was like something out of Twilight, as cliche as that sounded. It absolutely flustered Kanaya. 

Then, the most amazing, terrifying, elating, gut-wrenching thing happened.  
The girl turned, agonizingly slow. Almost like she had felt Kanaya’s stare. And they met eyes. Through the darkness, Kanaya could not see the girl’s features well. She could only imagine the girl was just as dumbfounded as she was. Same as her skin, the moon seemed to catch the strange girl’s eyes in the most amazing way. Although so far away, Kanaya could make out a faint smile forming. Then a hand raising. Then the smallest, slowest wave, almost as if the girl was unsure of the gesture.


End file.
